Graveyard Shift
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Parody on a classic SpongeBob episode. How will Lori and Lincoln deal with working late, a scary story, and the possibility of a ghostly encounter?


**I thought of this up and I decided to write this. A classic SpongeBob episode but with the Loud House. I hope you guys like this.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

It was typical summer evening in Royal Woods, it was that time of day where everyone would get off work and head home. But unfortunately for two siblings, it would be a long night.

Lori Loud sat behind the counter at her job 'Gus's Game and Grub' with her only brother Lincoln. She and he were assigned to the Graveyard Shift for the night, even though it was their day off. The owner had established a new summer deal in which the Arcade would be open 24 hours during the summer and would go back to regular time after summer ended.

So far only handful of people had come, and most were Teenagers around the age of her sister Lynn and herself, and a couple of kids who had late curfews or snuck out. She sighed in boredom and looked at her phone. Her last text was from her mom, telling her goodnight and when they came home some leftovers would be in the microwave for them. Bobby had also texted her from his Pizza delivery job and told her he would stop by when he had the chance.

 _"_ _This is literally, the worst."_ She thought.

She looked around and found her brother playing a game. She didn't know what it was but looked like a fighting game. The manager had also let them have unlimited play on the games and some of the food but she wasn't into videogames nor was she hungry at the moment.

She was lost in thought until she felt someone tap her shoulder and she yelped in fright. She felt her heart racing and she quickly got annoyed.

"Lucy! I told you to stop doing that!" She yelled automatically.

"Uh, sis, it's me." Lincoln said.

Lori blinked and said," Sorry, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to play against me on one of the games. I mean come on! We have the arcade all to ourselves! Man I wish Clyde was here." Lincoln said excitedly.

Lori rolled her eyes and said," Pass, also, he would just faint at the sight of me and I will literally not wipe blood off the floor."

Lincoln nodded and said," You got me there, and the fact his dad's wouldn't let him out this late. But I wouldn't trade spending another Saturday like this. This is totally awesome!" He yelled the last part happily.

Lori suppressed a groan and said, "Especially at this time of night?"

Lincoln gulped a little and said," I rather be inside than outside at this time of night."

Lori got an idea and looked at the garbage can near one of the tables reserved for parties and found it full from a party from earlier in the day. She had a small smirk that wasn't noticed by her brother.

"Whatever. Table 10 literally stinks. Can you take it out?"

Lincoln's eyes widened in shock and said, "You the dumpster in the front outside?"

"Yeah, why? Are you scared little bro?" Lori said with a raised eyebrow.

Lincoln attempted to put on a confident face and said," No problem. I can do this."

Lincoln went over to table 10 and tied up the bag. He walked to the door and looked outside. The dumpster wasn't that far but that didn't stop him from being scared.

"Well folks wish me luck." He said to the readers.

As soon as he opened the door he sprinted out like he was in race, threw the bag into the dumpster and ran again while looking around and making sure he wouldn't fall. He ran inside, shut the door and breathes heavily.

He gained his composure and said," Piece of cake."

Lori suppressed a laugh and had a raised eyebrow and a small smile and said," So, you're not afraid little bro?

"Nah, I'm Lincoln Loud, I'm not afraid."

Lori pretended to look and sound scared and said," Well I'm literally am. Especially after… gulps… well, you know.

Lincoln walks up to her at the counter and asked," What? What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? It was literally all over the news. Or was it before you or I were born?"

"Lori, please tell me." Lincoln asked with his curiosity peaked.

Lori gave her brother a sympathetic look and said," Probably shouldn't, it would ruin working here for you." She finished with a sly smile but Lincoln didn't notice.

"What happened?!" He said excitedly.

Lori faked being shock and said," You mean you've literally never heard of the… Hash-Slinging Slasher?"

"The Bash-Bringing Packer?"

"No, the Hash-Slinging Slasher!

"The Mash-Pining… The Bash-Singing… no, no was it the, The Crash-Bringing Hadder?"

Lori suppressed a groan and said," The Hash-Slinging Slasher, little bro. But, most people call him The Ha… screams… because that's all they have time to say before he GETS THEM!"

"Tell me the story!" Lincoln begged.

"Years ago when this place used to be a hamburger joint in the 60's, the Hash-Slinging Slasher used to be fry cook. A very clumsy fry cook. One night during a busy shift, he was cutting the meat… when it happened."

"He ran out of ingredients?"

"No."

"His girlfriend came in and they hung out?"

"No."

"He didn't wash his hands?"

"NO! He cut off his own hand by mistake."

"You mean like this?"

Lori screamed in fright when Lincoln pulled off his own arm as if it was nothing. He causally held it out to her as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"H-how, did you do that?" She said with a shaky finger.

Lincoln started to laugh and another arm soon appeared where his old one was, which made Lori confused.

"It's fake… I got it from the claw machine. Looks real uh? I'm going to give this to Luan. Continue."

Lori got back her composure and continued.

"He didn't want to get fired, so he fixed it the best he could and replaced it, with a rusty spatula. After work, he was in a hurry but he got hit by a bus! And… at his funeral, they fired him! So now, every… what day is it?"

"Saturday."

"Saturday night, his ghost returns here, to wreak his horrible vengeance."

Lincoln gasps in realization and said in a small voice," But tonight's Saturday night!"

"Then he'll be coming." Lori said with narrowed eyes.

"How will we know?"

"There are three signs that signal the approach of the Hash-Slinging-Slasher. First, the lights will flicker on and off. Next…"

She was interrupted by the door opening and they looked to see a couple of teenagers walk in and look around.

"Hi! Welcome to Gus's Games and Grub. Token dispenser is to the left. Food is half off." Lori said with a smile.

"Do you guys have 'Gorilla Mania?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, but its out-of-order." Lincoln said.

"Aw man." The other said and they both went to play games anyway.

"Where was I… right. Next, the phone will ring and there will be nobody there."

As she was saying this, Lincoln started to bite his fingernails.

"And finally, the Hash-Slinging Slasher arrives in the ghost of the bus that ran him over, or in his car."

Lincoln had a bag of popcorn and was eating it as if he was watching a movie.

"Then he exit's the bus or car, and crosses the street without looking both ways. Because he's literally DEAD! Then he taps on the window with his grizzly and bloody spatula hand."

"No." Lincoln said scared.

"He opens the door."

She makes a squeaking door sound and leans close to Lincoln's, while he back away.

"He slowly approaches the counter. And you know what he does next?"

"What?"

"You really want to know?"

"What?"

"Are you sure?" Lori said with sly smile.

"WHAT, WHAT! WHAT DOES HE DO!?"

As he said that, he didn't notice Lori going over the counter, get behind her brother, taps him and said.

"He gets ya!"

Lincoln screamed and started to panic and ran around the room. Lori laughed uncontrollably until tears started to stream from her eyes. Her laughter started to die down and she looked at Lincoln who was still running around, panicking.

"Lincoln."

Still panicking.

"LINCOLN!"

Lincoln stopped and looked at her.

"I was only joking!"

"You were what?"

"It wasn't true. None of it was!"

"Oh…"

Lincoln started to laugh like Lori did a minute ago and said," Man! That was good… you gave Luan a run for her money!"

Lincoln continued laughing and Lori rolled her eyes but she started to giggle and then laughed again. The both of them continued to laugh until they stopped.

Later that night, Lori was back to her bored expression and was looking at her phone. She soon started to hear noises that weren't from the games and she started to feel scared. Lincoln, meanwhile, was cleaning the counters and was rubbing at a hard stain and managed to get it out. He looked at his sister and got an idea.

He walked as quietly as he could and got behind her.

"Boo." He said.

Lori screamed and looked behind her and found the smug look of her younger brother.

"Very funny Linc." She irritably said.

"I know, that was payback for earlier. You ok?"

"No. Opened 24 hours a day. Who in their right mind would want to play video games or eat something at three in the morning?"

Meanwhile, back at the Loud house. In Lola and Lana's room, Lana was asleep but her stomach started to grumble and she got up.

"Oh boy! Time for a midnight snack!"

She pulled something out from her nightstand and pulled out a wrapped Burpin Burger Burger. She unwrapped it and started to eat it.

Lola was trying to sleep but the noise from her twin woke her up.

"Lana, I'm trying to sleep!" She yelled irritably and lifted up her sleep mask and looked at her twin.

"Is that Burpin Burger?" She said.

Lana had the sauce around her mouth and said, "Yeah."

Lola got out of bed and soon got on top of Lana's bed and said," I want it!"

"Get your own!"

The both of them growled at each other and then started to fight. In the ensuing chaos, the burger fell out of Lana's hand and onto the floor. Charles the dog came in, sniffed at it and then started to eat it.

Back with Lori and Lincoln the lights started to flicker on and off.

"Very funny Lincoln." Lori said, not impressed.

"What?"

'And the lights will flicker on and off'. Just like the story." Lori said with an eye roll.

"I'm not doing that. Very funny, the switches are behind you." Lincoln accused.

As he said that, the lights flickered again and Lori wasn't the one who was doing it. The phone started to ring and Lori answered it.

"Hello… huh, they hung up."

"Nice try sis."

"Huh?"

"The phone will ring, and there will be no one there. You've spending too much time with Luan."

Lori started to get nervous and said," I'm not doing it. Let's see, there was the lights…[lights flicker]… and then the phone… [phone rings]… what was literally the third thing?"

At that moment, a car pulled up in front the arcade and Lori's eyes widened.

"Well, we got more customers, you want to take it or should I?" Lincoln said.

Someone came out and closed the door. With enough light Lori could see a spatula where his hand should be.

Lori screamed and started to hyperventilate.

"THE SASH-RINGING, FLASH-SINGING, THE BASH-PINGING!"

"The Hash-Slinging Slasher!" Lincoln said and started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"Cause, you got one of our sisters or Bobby to go through the trouble to dress up as a ghostly fry cook and stand on the other side of the street. This is an awesome prank! Pretty sure you had Luan help you."

"Linc, there's two problems with your theory. One, Bobby texted me 2 minutes ago and said goodnight to me. And did you see that guy holding a phone? And two, it's late and everyone is asleep. And even if they were awake, how could any of our sisters drive?"

The person walks up to the door and taps on the door with his spatula.

Lincoln screamed as well and both siblings clung to each other.

"THE HASH-SLINGING SLASHER!"

The person opened the door and then to the counter.

"Linky, I'm sorry that I've been mean to and everyone else. And I love you."

"Love you too sis. Also, I gave Clyde a picture of you in a Bikini."

"What?"

The person came up to them and removed the hat she was wearing and it revealed to be Luan. She dropped the spatula she had and her hand appeared.

"Hey guys!"

"Luan?!" Lori said confused.

"Wow you guys were, _slinging_ with fear! Ha, ha!"

Lori looked confused but Lincoln started to laugh and walked up to Luan, who also started to laugh.

"Man, you should've seen the look on your face!" Lincoln said between laughs.

"Yeah!" Luan said through laughter as well.

"Wait? This was all a prank!" Lori said, started to get angry.

"Yeah, after you told me that story, I called Luan and she helped me with it. After I called mom and dad, who were ok with it. Luna did the lights with the circuit breakers and Bobby helped us by him driving Luan here."

Bobby and Luna soon came in and gave Lincoln and Luan a high five. Lori was still in shock but soon had a smile.

"Ok, that was literally good."

"I know babe. Your little bro is genius!" Bobby said.

"So, is it ok if we could chill here with you guys? You look like you could use some company. Mom and dad said it was ok if we did." Luna said.

"Sure. Let's fire up something back there and get something to eat." Lincoln said.

"No need bro, I got a pizza in the car." Bobby said and left to get it.

"Maybe this night won't be so boring after all." Lori thought with a smile.


End file.
